There are at least two different types of load carrier feet used in vehicle roof rack systems. One such type is a load carrier foot which uses a clamping force imparted between a support surface and a gripping member as primary attachment means. This type of load carrier foot is also referred to as a clamp rack foot. Load carrier feet used for rails are also considered to be of the clamp rack foot type. Another type of load carrier foot is attached on pre prepared positions on the vehicle, which generally do not need to be attached using a clamping force as primary attachment force. This type of load carrier foot is also referred to as a fix point foot.
During attachment of a load carrier foot of the clamp rack foot type, which uses a clamping force as primary attachment means to the roof of the vehicle, the load carrier foot rests on the roof and a grip member engages a ledge on the vehicle. The grip member is thereafter forced in a direction so as to impart a clamping force between the grip member and the support surface by means of attachment means, such as a screw, which retains the load carrier foot on the roof of the vehicle. This type of load carrier foot is advantageous as is can be applied to many different types of vehicles and it requires little or no manipulation of the vehicle itself, in contrast to a fix point foot.
The clamp rack load carrier foot is often mechanically advanced in terms of requiring multiple parts. One example of a clamping load carrier foot is disclosed in the PCT publication WO 2008/140379 A1. The load carrier foot in this disclosure comprises a clamping jaw which is pivotally connected to a load carrier body. The clamping jaw is further connected to the load carrier body with a screw, generally referred to as tightening means, to tighten the clamping jaw and thus impart a clamping force between the clamping jaw and the contact surface of the vehicle. The clamp rack load carrier foot is mechanically complex. The complexity imparts higher manufacturing costs and makes the logistics more difficult at the manufacturing site. This also generally requires that the vehicle roof racks are sold pre-assembled.
An end user, i.e. a person who buys, or receives, a vehicle roof rack and then attaches the vehicle roof rack to the vehicle is provided with a small number of options in terms of price and flexibility. Although it is very comfortable for the end user to buy pre assembled vehicle roof racks, it generally imparts a higher cost for the end user. This can sometimes be unwarranted as a certain amount of the assembly stages can easily be made by the end user themselves, thereby enabling the end user to buy a vehicle roof rack at a lower price. There is also a need for simplifying the assembly at a manufacturing site for those occasions a vehicle roof rack is intended to be sold in a pre assembled state. There is thus a need for a vehicle roof rack which is not mechanically complex and which is easy to assemble while not compromising safety issues such as the ability of the load carrier foot to effectively clamp on to the roof of the vehicle.